


Finding the Words

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: Alissa's Interests [12]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth and family react to the death of someone close to Amber- Charlie Bradbury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Words

I find things going in cycles this year, for some reason, so after watching the latest episode of Supernatural, I found this unique little twist on my Alissa's Shorts fanfic series, told from, well, you'll see soon enough.

 

Title: Finding the Words  
Author: Christy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy, et al. I am merely borrowing them, though Alissa and Amber are my own personal creations. Rating: FR15 (talk of death, vengeance, similar themes)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com, AO3 and TtH  
Spoilers: For the ending of the latest episode of Supernatural **CHARACTER DEATH**  
A/N: It will quickly become evident where in Alissa's timeline this falls

The first thing he heard was the sigh - It was heartfelt and painful. Jareth knew what he and his wife had had to do was the best in the long run, what with Alissa being an Immortal and what not. But, after finding out that it was the magic of his kingdom that had stayed with his wife even with her time traveling that meant she was the rare Immortal to be able to have children, the pain never went away - on either end. Methos had told him of the times she had mourned her children and he now noticed the times she would take whenever they were in Europe, to the graves that might still be there. **It won't matter how long they've been dead, she's so soft-hearted, she'll still mourn.** he thought, as he glanced over to the younger soft-hearted woman seated behind the desk at the New York MacKenzie Conglomerate headquarters. They had both taught her well on how to be ruthless when necessary and when kind words worked better. She was not the Crown Princess of the Labyrinth for nothing, after all. But she was still a woman, and a child, at that, no matter that she was nearly a quarter of a century old now.

"Tell me, Little One, what is so troubling?" he asked, getting up from where he'd been waiting for her to finish up for the night before dinner.

"Papa, I've told you not to call me that! Grandmere does it enough!" Amber protested, though it was an old argument between her and Jareth. On a sigh, she stood up and paced from the sideboard and back to the desk before giving in and pouring herself a small glass of red wine. "I just got a call from Sam- Sam Winchester."

Jareth set his own drink aside at that statement. "I-Is your mother okay?" he asked, knowing about the concern of her head getting taken. He knew Alissa had reassured him he had nothing to worry about in that regard, but even he couldn't see how she wouldn't worry.

"Yes, she is," Amber emphasized, "But Charlie isn't," she continued, choking up for a moment, pressing a hand to her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Jareth gathered his eldest close, pressing her to him and saying nothing, though his mind whirled with thoughts. Charlie had stayed with them a few times before, though Alissa had only found out about the Winchester connection after she'd caught Amber and Charlie together one night after she'd hired Charlie for some in depth computer work, since she had come highly recommended from Willow.

***THEN***

Alissa knew the computer work she wanted done was outside of her expertise - Professor Epps had once told her he thought the older the Immortal, the harder it was for them to grasp modern technology. She had laughed then, but knowing what safeguards she needed to put in place before she let Amber take over was going to need someone coming in blind to do it. But now she had lost her computer expert, thought one little redheaded woman shouldn't be that hard to find! Just then, she picked up the erotic thoughts and emotions of someone nearby and quickly figured it was Carrie.

**But why is she talking to my daughter?** she thought, just before she heard the moan. Face reddening, she knocked on the door loudly, clearly hearing the scrambling before her daughter poked her head around the door.

"Mum, what can I do for you?" she asked, seeming out of breath and squirming a bit behind the door.

Smirking a bit, she said "Not much, beag amháin. Just tell Carrie I'd like to see her in my office once she at least lets you finish," she continued drily as she heard a squeak from behind the door and her daughter's reddened face slammed the door in her face.

***NOW***

Jareth had had a good chuckle when Alissa had explained about Charlie coming in and stammering, Willow-style, about how sorry she was and how if it wasn't for the Winchesters, she wouldn't have had to look for a new job. She had been surprised when Alissa had smiled and said she deserved a raise for putting up with them, and that was how he and Alissa had had another in house computer tech who knew about the supernatural and was willing to help out where needed, though the fact that included his daughter... His thoughts came back to the young lady, head of the Conglomerate now, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Darling, please tell me what happened. How bad is Charlie hurt? Which hospital is she in?" he asked, holding her a ways back so he could look at her face.

But she just continued sobbing even harder, if that was possible. "Sh-she's not, Dad. Sh-she's gone. Sam said that there was a family after her because she was helping translate a book to help remove curses and they found her and k-killed her. D-d-Daddy, I never told her what I felt! Now I never will!" she told him, bursting into fresh sobs.

Jareth gathered her close again, pulling her to one of the couches, so she could sit down, as she continued sobbing about how she never gets to say the things she wants to to the women she loves before it's too late, Momma included. He just murmured soft platitudes and vowed to call the WInchesters the first chance he got to see where he could help. Noone hurts his baby this deeply and gets away with it.

 

A/n: Should I do a sequel for what Jareth, Sam and Dean end up doing?


End file.
